


Femslash February 5 | Note

by starlightelixir



Series: Femslash February 2020 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Short & Sweet, passing notes, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightelixir/pseuds/starlightelixir
Summary: Yang and Blake pass a note in class.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Femslash February 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619803
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Femslash February





	Femslash February 5 | Note

Oobleck was attentive when he was teaching--it seemed like every little movement made by his students, he was well-aware of it. If they were texting on their scrolls, if they had snuck wireless earbuds into the room to listen to music with their phone pocketed--whatever it was, he was on top of it.

Though, he seemed much more lenient with doodling and the passing of notes--maybe he assumed it was relative to the class, or maybe he assumed that whoever was doodling needed to keep their hands busy so that they could actually pay attention to the material--regardless, though, almost everyone in the class had quickly adopted their elementary-school-habits of passing slips of paper back and forth.

When a small, folded slip of paper landed on Blake’s open notebook, right underneath the doodle that had been receiving all of her attention, she blinked. Her focus had been shot so suddenly, so unexpectedly, that it took her a moment to process it--who passed me this?

Well, it came from her left, and there were only three people sitting to her left--Yang, Weiss, and Ruby. She glanced up, peeking over at the three--Ruby was lost to her own doodle, Weiss was taking notes, and Yang… Was staring at her. She had her hand pressed to her cheek, her face resting against it--as she stared at Blake with a big, warm grin.

Blake’s heart skipped a beat when she met her gaze; she couldn’t fight the flush that crept across her face, and quickly redirected her gaze back to the note that she had started to open.

_ Wanna skip our next class and go out to eat? Just us? _

She glanced back up, past Yang, and over at Ruby and Weiss--both still doing their own things. She quickly scribbled out a response--not in her best handwriting--folded it again, and slid it back to Yang.

Yang’s cheeks burned bright red after she unfolded it, her gaze shooting to the corner of her eye--to see Blake, who had gone back to her doodle--and to the words on the paper. If she didn’t have the amount of self-restraint she did, she would have laughed--a mix of anxiety and happiness welling in her chest.

_ I would love to. We can go wherever you want to, it’ll be a date. _


End file.
